Some contemporary communication systems use the Internet for transmitting voice calls; the underlying technology is generally referred to as voice over internet protocol, or VoIP. VoIP is rapidly becoming the standard mode of business communication, especially when a business has offices located at distant geographic locations.
VoIP telephones are the endpoints of a VoIP communication channel. VoIP telephones are responsible for converting human speech to IP packets and vice versa. For reliable communication, it is imperative to ensure that the audio streams do not contain jitter, echoes and other undesirable noise disturbances.
Currently, VoIP telephones are tested for their quality with respect to jitter, echoes and other undesirable noise disturbances by having a human tester listen in on VoIP calls. In general, any echo and interference (distortion) are noted by the tester. However, such a testing process is somewhat subjective, is not scalable to testing large numbers of devices, and can be quite expensive.